The Dream
by TPTyra
Summary: Three people in the same dream in a cruel world


Chapter One

"I don't have many friends." Amber thought. "It's been that way since I was born, people like to avoid me. So why try to make friends with people who don't even try to know you. It's stupid" She felt her scratchy warm blanket and looked at her dull room. Clothes on the floor, posters on the rough walls, faded dolls in the corner. Yep the same thing every day and night. She looked at the moon, the only bright non-depressing thing she could see from her room. "The moon, my only friend… Does anyone really know me? Do people really care? The friends I have, do they care." Spoked Amber The thought made her cry. She then bundled into a ball and without realizing it, tears began to drip down her face.

Loneliness, anger, war, depression, all these things kept coming back. These things made her question her sanity. Even though she was only 14 she knew things that only grown ups should fear. "Are we humans, losing our sanity to humanity?" she cried. It seemed like every night was the same, kiss her Mom and Dad goodnight, get in the blankets, look at the darkness she calls her room, and then sobs herself to sleep.

"In a dream perhaps things could go better." Expressed a voice. "Dream away your problems away, instead of having an internal struggle, you could have a forever rest. A rest from the real world. A place where all you troubles are gone. A place where everything is perfect. A place where you could have a infinite sleep away from humanity. Wouldn't that be nice." "Who are you?" Exclaimed Amber. No one spoke back. She waited and waited. Nothing happened, not a noise, a breath. Just silence. Amber tried to speak, but she didn't, she knew that what once there, is not coming back.

Chapter Two

"Dreams are weird" thought Amber. She had weird dreams like this before, but nothing like it. She would usually dream of darkness or her talking to herself. Not someone talking to her. The dream was haunting her, but it was a school day so there is work to be done. She wakes up at 5:00 am everyday just to get ready. Put on clothes, brush teeth, put homework in bag, make lunch, and go to school. Why she gets up at 5:00 am is questionable, but who knows. Her school starts at 8:00 am and she has nothing in between. She's just weird that way. Not normal, not cool, just abnormal.

She hopped into her Mom's old rusty Mini-van and let her mom drive her to school. She could care less about school. School is just her vacation from home and home is her vacation from school. When she arrived at school she saw a huge crowd which is always normal. More than one crowd of course everyone was divided into groups. Popular, geeks, goths, emo, improv and athletes. She is in her own group. She wouldn't call herself the lonely kid, more of the unwanted child. No one wanted to be around her. Pathetic, emo, goth, undesirable, nonessential, unimportant, and unwanted.

"This is just how it is" Amber expressed in her head. She knew thing is that everything is posed to stay the way it is. "A bird is meant to fly, a spider is supposed to sow its spider web. You can't change it. So why change myself for them. Who cares." She thought to herself. The bell rang Amber then marched to her class. A normal day, still with that dream still haunting her it's hard to pay attention. "Ring Ring" Then bell went and the swarm of people came rushing out.

Chapter Three

After a long time of school it was finally lunch. The warm sun beating on her skin, a light smile she gave out to the freedom of not learning for an hour. She sat on her table looking at the mountains. Who knows what was going in her head at that time, but what I know it was something not depressing. She grabbed her backpack and unzip it and got a hold of something. It was a sketch book. She used a pencil and started drawing. So much art in that sketchbook. This was the one thing that kept her loving the world. She drew. The bright sun, the crystal blue sky with cotton balls in it, the perfect day. The perfect day to take a nap. Amber fell asleep on the hard tough table.

"Who are you!?" yelled a young boy. Amber couldn't see the young boy, but she knew it was a young boy. Not the same voice as the person in her last dream. The person in her last dream had a deep voice, filled with determination to make her do something. What though? That's something she didn't know. She decided to yell back "Who are you?!" No one answered. "Again?!" she exclaimed. She decided she had enough of this. She ran, no sprinted. "Why yell when you don't answer!?" she shouted "Answer me!" She ran and ran. She then closed her eyes and a tear formed. " Is this how it is" Amber thought "Everyone saying something then leaving, making me feel like they care when they don't." Then all of a sudden, boom. Two people smacked heads into each other. "Ow!" yelped Amber and a mysterious boy. "Who are you?" Stated Amber. "Uh, ok… my name's Zaiden. What's yours?." He stated. " Well my name is Amber and correct me if I'm wrong, you said your name is Zaiden not Aiden?" Amber asked. "Yeah, so what my name is not weird" He barked. "What a weird name." thought Amber. "At least my name isn't named after a gem, that's so unoriginal." He said with attitude. Amber exclaimed "Hey! You know what… I don't care. So how old are you?"

To be continued


End file.
